


Jamie's Clever Plan

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [244]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cursed Sweets, Devious Jamie, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Truth Charms, background scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Jamie puts a truth charm on the contents of the Grimmauld Place sweet drawer.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [244]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Jamie's Clever Plan

**Author's Note:**

> #Altober October Prompt Challenge, day no. 5: _Cursed._
> 
> Went a bit off tangent with this one, I'm afraid. 🍬🍭

Teddy had caught Jamie swishing his wand in the Grimmauld Place sweet drawer. 

“Out with it,” Teddy demanded. “What are you doing?”

“I was cursing the Pepper Imps,” Jamie confessed, his cheeks flaming. Just a _teeny_ truth charm! So, when Al shares them with Scorpius tonight, he’ll confess his crush. It’s the perfect plan!”

Teddy frowned. “Bit devious, Potter! How do you know it’ll work?”

Jamie grinned. “Easy! I cursed a Chocolate Frog and ate it just ten minutes ago and I’ve got the biggest compulsion to tell you how gorgeous you are, Teddy! Don’t suppose you fancy a kiss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
